The Web Of Spider-Man 2 (2020 Video Game)
The Web Of Spider-Man 2 is an open-world action-adventure, thrill video game based on the Marvel Comics character, Spider-Man, releasing in 2020, and is the sequel to 2017's successful video game, The Web Of Spider-Man. Insomniac Games ''will return to develop this sequel and ''2k Games has signed a contract to publish this game and two more installments. The director of the last installment video game and the head of Insomniac Games, Bryan Intihar, will return to direct this video game. Intihar, at a respective panel in E3 2019, stated that, "After our success with The Web Of Spider-Man in 2017, our lovely Insomniac Games company decided to make a sequel after the sales for this game was very high, as they sold a little over 30 million copies by 2018. It makes us proud of our work and definitely gives hope for Marvel video game installments, not just Spider-Man. This video game will have the same feel and dynamics as the last video game, with a few changes, so look forward to that!" This video game will be released on November 26, 2020 in North America and December 10, 2020 in Korea, China, and the United Kingdom. Insomniac Games will support Xbox One, Playstation 4, and PC. WARNING THIS IDEA BELONGS TO HASAMU JENKINS. DO NOT EDIT HIS WORK OR YOU WILL BE REPORTED. IF YOU WANT TO ASK HIM, JUST ASK HASAMU JENKINS ON HIS BOARD AND HE WILL BE THE ONE TO DECIDE Rating T '''(Teens) for Blood, Language, Drug & Alcohol Reference/Usage, and Violence Gameplay Dynamics * The combat system is still similar to 2017's ''The Web Of Spider-Man''; parkour moves, martial arts skills, button pressing, and acrobatic combat moves, with a little twist of slow-motion and a more enhanced spider sense system that makes dodging enemy moves more fun and exciting * There will be more side missions to do compared to the previous 2017 installment and Insomniac Games will give regular updates every month for more activities to do in-game as Spider-Man * Manhattan and Queens will both remain as locations to free roam, except Queens is larger, as it explores the whole island, making it the size of Manhattan, maybe even slightly larger, as well the Statue Of Liberty being able to be a place to free roam * The health bar is at the left of the spider symbol on the top left of the game screen and there is a blue bar, to see slow-motion energy for enhanced fighting mechanics Characters Playable Characters * 'Peter Parker/Spider-Man '(Josh Keaton) * '''Felicia Hardy/Black Cat (one mission, DLC story pack, and after completing the main storyline) * Norman Osborn/The Green Goblin '(two missions) * '''Lonnie Lincoln/Tombstone '(challenge pack DLC) * 'Eddie Brock/Venom '(DLC story pack) Protagonists * '''Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Josh Keaton) * Felicia Hardy/Black Cat (Tara Strong) Main Story Antagonists * Norman Osborn/The Green Goblin (The "Big Man") * Lonnie Lincoln/Tombstone * Dmitri Smerdyakov/Chameleon * Otto Octavius/Doc Ock * Silvio Manfredi/Silvermane * Aleksei Sytevich/Rhino * Joseph/Hammerhead * Max Dillon/Electro * Karl Fiers/The Finisher * Flint Marko/Sandman * Raymond Bloch/Ox Side Story Antagonists * Norton Fester/Looter * Mac Gargan/Scorpion * Miles Warran/The Jackal * Herman Schultz/Shocker * Frederick Myers/Boomerang * Crime Master * Doppelganger * James Sanders/Speed Demon * Frank Castle/The Punisher Supporting Characters * Gwen Stacy * Detective Jean DeWolffe * Aunt May * Eddie Brock * Harry Osborn * Dr. Martha Connors * J. Jonah Jameson * Norman Osborn * Donald Menken * Betty Brant * Flash Thompson * Felicia Hardy * Carly Cooper Synopsis Taking place one year after the events of The Web Of Spider-Man, Peter Parker is getting ready for graduation from Midtown High School, being happy to now focus more time on being Spider-Man and trying to work to get a position as full-time photographer for the summer. There is nothing like being Spider-Man; fighting crime and feeling succeeded ever since he took down a crime empire. However, Spider-Man begins to grow suspicious of the Osborns because Norman is constantly acting odd and Harry never shows up to anything Peter organizes. As Peter looks into this situation more, he sees the rise of three new crime bosses that are working on something and he spends his days trying to find out who the "Big Man" is. When Peter encounters a symbiote that him and Eddie Brock's fathers worked on at Oscorp, making him ten times stronger and angrier, this war is another war that the Kingpin left when he was arrested. With a new cat burglar coming to the amidst of New York, this battle is the battle for finding out what the crime bosses and the "Big Man" is really planning... Main Missions * A Week Before Graduation Story: The video game starts off with criminals, using high-tech gadgets and jumpsuits to rob a government building, stealing equipment, moving it into their helicopters run by more of the high-tech criminals. One yells, "Alright fellas, get this crap outta here before Spider-Man comes... or even worse like Daredevil or any of them heroes". The criminals unload the bags, looking inside to see there are high government profiles of the FBI. Spider-Man swings in and says, "Hey fellas, those jumpsuits don't fit you very well. They just make you uglier than you already are". Spider-Man fights the thugs easily, and after this, Spider-Man must stop a helicopter from falling down unto civilians after launching himself into the pilot. After this course, Spider-Man ties up the criminals and helps the guards and the police put back the evidence of the robbery. As Spider-Man swings away, the cutscene shows a detective known as Jean DeWolffe, who is revealed to have worked at the police department, ever since the death of Captain George Stacy three years back. DeWolffe says to one of the officers, "Well men, this guy is impressive. Took down two gangs, the Kingpin, and a group of high tech criminals robbing a government building... seems legitimate..." Spider-Man swings away, narrating to the screen, "Ever since the arresting of the Kingpin and the defeat of those two gangs, can't even remember their names because they were so stupid, New York has definitely changed. And Gwen did learn I was Spider-Man one night during Junior year after I fell down onto her apartment complex. But that's all good and graduation is coming soon. I can't wait to get out of high school. Well just because there has not been any big supervillains lately in the play of the city, doesn't mean I'm not doing my job. I gotta keep my eye out. But like my Uncle Ben used to always say, 'With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility". Spider-Man needs to swing home to Queens, where the room is a little different; the alternate suits (including the DLC content pack ones) will be stored in the closet, the computer can be used to surf the web on current events and purchasing items, such as upgrades from money from the Daily Bugle. Downstairs is also a place where the player can go to get wisdom from Aunt May. Objectives: # Defeat the criminals # Find a way to hijack the helicopter's pilot # Stop the helicopter from collapsing # Aid the officers and guards into unloading the bags # Swing HOME * Bad Dynamic Duo Story: To trigger the mission, Spider-Man needs to swing to a location on a building in western Manhattan. Spider-Man is looking over a beautiful Manhattan in the late night sky of the coming summer. Spider-Man needs to swing around Manhattan to get used to the new swinging mechanics. When Spider-Man sees two criminals coming out of a run down building in a ghetto neighborhood, Spider-Man goes over to see that they have bags, getting ready to case a robbery. The player now has the option to utilize one of the upgrades, the Belt Upgrade, where Spider-Man can pull out his belt, which shines a light, with the Spider-Man symbol. Spider-Man yells, "Oh my god, you two again; if it isn't Aleksei the Russian and the beautiful Flint Marko. You two never tire me". Spider-Man has to bring them both down and after this, Spider-Man webs them up for the cops. Spider-Man is accidentally revealed by Marko that he has one of his close friends with a group about to rob a bank. Spider-Man has to go to the Bank Of Queens in Queens, where he sees more than a dozen criminals enter the bank. Spider-Man has to take them down silently and leave the rest of the crime scene for the NYPD. After the bank robbery, Spider-Man gets a spike thrown to his head, he grabs it and it blows a small soundwave that makes Spider-Man hard to hear. He looks up and sees a black and white woman figure leaving the window entrance of the bank. Spider-Man has to chase down this figure, as he is confirmed the figure is a woman and must chase it, as the figure is performing parkour moves through several buildings throughout Manhattan. When the figure stops, Spider-Man can shine his belt onto the figure and it reveals that figure has long silver hair and Spider-Man jokingly asks who she is and she says, "It's an honor to meet you, tiger. I'm afraid I have to go now", not turning a single inch back to look at Spider-Man. Spider-Man says, "Wait!" Spider-Man tries to look for evidence for what this woman wanted, but turned out nothing. Spider-Man decides to go hunt her down, as she could be dangerous. Objectives: # Swing around New York to test out the new swinging mechanics # Reveal the two criminals using the Belt Upgrade # Defeat Aleksei and Flint # Go to the Bank Of Queens # Take down the robbers inside the building # Chase down the suspicious female figure # Reveal the female figure # Find any evidence that might lead to the discovery of the woman * An Assassin's Temper Story: To trigger the mission, Spider-Man needs to swing around New York between 6PM and 4AM and Spider-Man will decide to go on the hunt for the mysterious woman that he encountered the other night. Spider-Man goes back to the bank crime scene from the other night to see that there are criminals there, casing another robbery. Spider-Man must defeat them, then look for more evidence, until he finds shards and bolas that belong to the mysterious woman. He then assumes that the lady is a cat burglar, as there are cat emblems on the bolas. Spider-Man hears a loud bang from the outside of the bank and goes to investigate. Spider-Man must use his spider sense through the night-fallen Manhattan to find the source of the loud noise. It shoots again and his suspicions rise up. When Spider-Man finally finds the source, he sees no one in sight. But his spider sense keeps going off the charts, warning that something is coming. Spider-Man struggles to find the source and looks up on a building, seeing a man dressed in white and a bandanna on look down on him with a sniper and akimbo. Spider-Man tries to find the man, but appears nothing. Spider-Man is suspicious about this and knows he has the mysterious cat woman to hunt down and the so-called "assassin". Spider-Man gets a call from Gwen asking Peter to come over to try on his cap and gown for the high school graduation in a couple of days. Spider-Man must go in a time limit as he sees the assassin on a building, attempting to shoot at Spider-Man with a sniper rifle. Spider-Man must chase down this man and Spider-Man walks closer to him, as he disarmed this man and Spider-Man questions on who the man is and the man says, "Your past..." Spider-Man is frightened about this and Spider-Man slowly approaches the man. The man then drops his rifle and smiles, puts on a bandanna, falling backwards off the building, having Spider-Man assume he killed himself, but Spider-Man looks down and sees nothing... Spider-Man now has a shorter time limit to get to Gwen's house and Gwen sees Spider-Man and tells Peter to go in, asking what he was doing at the night. Peter tells Gwen that there is "some crazy man watching me and a cat lady" and Gwen is scared for him, as Peter promises that he cannot let his enemies hurt Gwen, struggling to keep the promise that Captain George Stacy told him to keep when a burglar killed him. Peter and Gwen hold hands and Gwen shows Peter his cap and gown for the graduation and Peter loves it. Peter exits Gwen's apartment and swings, while struggling to carry the cap and gown back to his house in Queens. Peter puts down his cap and gown and calls J. Jonah Jameson to find out if he knows or heard of anything regarding the assassin that Spider-Man encountered. As Jameson rants on the phone that Parker is almost ready for a higher position in New York once he graduates, Jameson reveals he was walking home from the Daily Bugle and saw a man on the building with a white vendetta mask, carrying a sniper rifle. Jameson was not afraid of him, as the man did not threaten Jameson. Peter quits the call and has to look up on the internet, the Finisher, as people, including Jameson, are calling him. Spider-Man knows his name and that he has a vendetta for Spider-Man... Objectives: # Go to the Bank Of Queens # Defeat the criminals trying to break into the bank scene # Find evidence about the mysterious cat burglar # Investigate the bolas # Swing around and find out why your spider sense is going off # Chase down the man # Chase down the assassin before going to Gwen's apartment (5:00) # Swing HOME # Call J. Jonah Jameson # Look up "The Finisher"